


VINTAGE CHRIS

by cloudless9193



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Phoenix1972's birthday, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VINTAGE CHRIS

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/322996/322996_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=079e7f4df0f4)


End file.
